Remember When You Were Younger?
by LovelySilversky
Summary: Oz wakes up in the middle night after having a nightmare and then somehow forces Gil to sleep with him. All fluff. No plot. Might write a short Omake for this soon. Not sure yet.


**A Fanfiction**  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Romance (aka yaoi)  
><strong>Series<strong>: Pandora Hearts  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Oz x Gilbert (No plot. All Fluff)  
><strong>Spoilers?<strong>: Only for up to episode six or so.  
><em><strong>*NOTE*<strong>_: I honestly don't have… any idea. There is no plot. They are very out of character. This is not good writing. I also fail at writing kissing scenes. Which just adds to the awful quality of the writing. I also rushed the ending, I apologize. Please don't hate me.

"Gil…Gil… GIL!"

Oz snapped awake still shouting the name of his best friend, completely unaware of what his nightmare has been about, but thoroughly terrified just the same. The fifteen year old sat up in bed, panting from the shock of the dream and covered in sweat as he absently stared at the wall in front of him. _I'm okay…_ he thought to himself, tracing his eyes around the room. _I-I'm alright. I'm in Gil's spare room, perfectly safe…_

Oz took a few deep breaths to calm himself, only to be thrown into shock once more when the bedroom door was suddenly thrown open, revealing a worried looking Gilbert Nightray. Oz opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by his friend rushing over to the bed, kneeling down on the floor, and asking him in a panicked tone "Are you alright?"

Oz nodded shakily. "Uh, yeah." He said after a brief pause. "J-Just a nightmare. I can't even remember it."

Gilbert stifled a sigh of relief and reached over to ruffle Oz's hair a bit, leaving his hand on the boy's head afterwards. "Don't worry me like that, alright?..." he whispered in a tone that was a mix of so many emotions, Oz could barely make them all out. He sounded hurt and worried but at the same time calm, and clearly happy that nothing bad had happened to his master.

Oz just blinked, unsure of how to respond. "S-Sorry."

Gilbert nodded slowly, his eyes locked on Oz's for a few minutes before something in his brain clicked about the way he was acting, sending a slight blush across his face. His eyes grew nervous and he quickly withdrew his hand from the younger boy's head and started to rise into a standing position. Gilbert opened his mouth to say something as he turned to leave, but was interrupted by his friend grabbing his wrist to stop him.

"W-wait." Oz let go of Gilbert when he'd successively stopped the man from leaving him, leaving the older of the two boys absentmindedly rubbing at where the younger had grabbed at him.

"W…what is it?" Gilbert looked back up at Oz, blushing worse now and thoroughly flustered.

Oz's eyes dropped to the ground, embarrassed at the request he was about to make. He took a deep breath. "You… remember when you were younger?" he muttered.

"Yes…"

Oz repositioned himself so he was sitting on his knees, nervously gripping the fabric of his capris as he spoke, still refusing to meet Gilbert's eyes. "And... Remember how we'd…" he swallowed nervously before continuing. "Remember how we'd sleep in the same bed when one of us was scared of something?..."

There was a brief moment of awkward silence before Gilbert cleared his throat to speak. "Oz, I really don't think we should-

"Please!" Oz interrupted, looking up at Gilbert with pleading eyes. "Just this once!" He added. "Just this once and I'll never ask you for anything ever again, I swear!"

Gilbert sighed and was silent for a few moments before speaking. "Move over," He muttered.

"Really?" Oz exclaimed, eyes brimming with happiness. "You really mean it?"

Gilbert sighed again with a small nod, motioning for Oz to move over again. Oz did so, with a stupid smile on his face, and tackled his friend with a childish sort of hug once he'd sat down in the bed next to him.

A small smile tugged at the corner of Gilbert's lips as he settled into bed next to his friend. "You're too good at getting what you want," he told him.

Oz stifled a content sigh, snuggling up a little closer to Gilbert after he'd laid down. "I know," he murmured, and although his voice was a little sad, he couldn't help but smile. "I'm awful, aren't I?" The two were silent for several minutes before Oz spoke again. "Gil?" he asked.

"What is it?" Gilbert yawned, shifting slightly to turn and look at Oz.

"…Kiss me?" Oz asked in a whisper, looking up to meet Gilbert's gaze.

"O-Oz…" Gilbert stuttered. "N-no, I… w-we-"

"Y-yeah, you're right," Oz interrupted with a nervous laugh. "Th-that would be… Just… never mind… S-sorry I…" An awkward silence followed with poor Gilbert stiff as board and both boys avoiding the other's eyes.

"Hey." Gilbert said after a while. "Oz?"

"Wh-what is it?" Oz asked, his voice a bit muffled by Gilbert's shirt (the one his face was practically buried in).

"Look at me."

Oz shook his head.

"Oz…"

No reply.

Gilbert sighed and gently grabbed Oz's chin in his hand to tip his face up towards him. "Oz," he murmured with a smile, admiring the flustered look on his young master's face. "You really want me to kiss you?"

Oz's mouth twitched into a smile and he nodded against Gilbert's grip. "Yeah."

Gilbert feigned an irritated sigh, the smile on his face only spreading a bit wider as he let go of Oz and leaned in for a kiss, pausing before their lips touched to say "Alright," before catching his friend in a long, passionate kiss.

Oz smiled under Gilbert's lips. God, he'd been waiting for this moment for so, so long; three years, at least. Well, thirteen years, actually, but three years to him. He vaguely wondered if Gilbert had been wanting it, too, and how long he'd been waiting for. Oz felt his eyes start to close out of comfort as his friend kissed him, but opened them again when the older of the two suddenly pulled away.

"Gil? What's wrong?" Oz asked, his heart starting to accelerate now that the moment was over. They'd just _kissed_. They'd actually done it. After all this time, Oz had finally gotten his wish.

Gilbert chuckled, smiling at the fact that he could feel Oz's heart start racing. He'd obviously pleased his young master (and himself for that matter) and he was overjoyed about it. Seeing the smile that tugged at the younger boy's lips as Gilbert had kissed him, seeing the worry in his eyes when their kiss had ended… Oz obviously cared a lot his servant, which made Gilbert so happy, he could hardly breathe.

Those ten years Oz had been missing… Gilbert had worried about him so much. He was in The _Abyss_. The point of no return. What if he'd been killed down there? Gilbert would never be able to live with himself if that had happened.

_What am I worrying about?..._Gilbert wondered to himself. Oz was back now; safe and with him. He had nothing to worry about…

"Gil? What's wrong? Why'd you stop?" Oz had to ask the servant again after a while to make sure he'd heard.

Gilbert blinked; Oz's words bringing his thoughts back to reality. "Keep your eyes open next time," he smiled, laying back down and closing his eyes, preparing to fall asleep.

"Hey, no fair!" Oz pouted. "It was my first time!"

Gilbert turned back to Oz, opening his eyes and raising an eyebrow at the boy. "What about that one time with Alice?"

"Hey, you know that doesn't count!" Oz tried to complain, but couldn't help laughing. "That was only to complete the contract, or whatever."

Gilbert laughed as well. "Alright, you get one more try. But you have to start this time."

Oz bit his lip. He was in no way experienced in this sort of field, but if that was the only way to continue… The boy slowly leaned forward, shivering slightly when he started to feel Gilbert's warm breath trickle down his neck. He made sure to keep his eyes open and tried his best to give Gilbert an adequate kiss on the lips.

Oz's positioning was a bit off and his kiss was altogether a bit sloppy, but Gilbert went with it, repositioning his lips a bit so their kiss could last longer, accidentally letting his tongue brush against Oz's front teeth as he did so.

Oz's eyes widened a bit, surprised by the touch, but he calmed down soon enough. Seeing the warm, caring look in Gilbert's eyes comforted him, and he couldn't help but calm down at the sight of it.

Gilbert was pleased by how calm his mere presence made the boy, and decided to experiment with the kiss a bit because of this, gently sliding his tongue back into Oz's mouth.

Oz flinched as he felt Gilbert's tongue enter his mouth and lightly trace the tops of his teeth. He tried to pull back, but Gilbert stopped him by taking it further, pushing his tongue all the way into the back of Oz's mouth.

Oz suppressed a slight groan of pleasure, much to his dismay, and finally managed to pull away, eyes wide and covering his mouth with his hands. "That's no _fair_!" he exclaimed, his voice muffled by his palms.

Gilbert smirked out of embarrassment. Maybe he shouldn't have taken it that far. "Sorry, I-

"You can't do something like that on _my turn_!" Oz interrupted with a continuation of his original statement, wiping up the saliva at the corner of his mouth with the back of his palm before slowly taking his hands away from his face. "It's just not fair!" he declared.

Gilbert just blinked at him. So Oz was basically okay with it, right? Besides the fact that Gilbert had done that sort of thing on 'Oz's Turn,' Oz was completely fine with that sort of kiss? A few minutes passed, and Gilbert's lips tugged back into a smirk. "Well let me start then," he decided in a murmur, leaning back in to kiss Oz once more.

"But… W-wait, Gil…" Oz stuttered, backing away from his friend.

"What is it?" Gilbert asked (read: growled), somewhat irritably. Gilbert was **so close**. Why wouldn't Oz just let him kiss him already?

Oz swallowed. "Do I… have to keep my eyes open again?"

Gilbert smiled and let out a slight sigh of relief. Was that all he was worried about? "Not if you don't want to." Gilbert murmured.

Oz took a shaky breath and gave a quick determined nod. "Alright. I'm ready."

Gilbert gave another small smile and kissed his young master yet again, slowly easing in his tongue and letting it brush against Oz's.

Oz snapped his eyes shut and stiffened a bit at the gesture, his face turning completely red as he stifled another little moan, leaning into the kiss a bit more and returning the tongue before pulling back several minutes later, gasping for breath. "S-sorry." He breathed. "It got kind of… tiring…"

Gilbert chuckled and rubbed the saliva that had re-appeared on Oz's lips off with the back of his hand. "It's fine," he murmured, pulling the younger boy up against his chest. "That's enough for tonight anyway."

Oz stifled a contented sigh, lightly wrapping his arms around Gilbert. "Good night, Gil." He yawned.

"Yeah. Good night, Oz." Gilbert whispered.

And they were asleep within minutes, locked in a sweet embrace.


End file.
